The invention relates to a method of making metal oxyalkylates and to uses therefor.
Zinc oxycarboxylates (zinc, hexakis (acetato) oxotetra) having the empirical formula C.sub.12 H.sub.18 O.sub.13 Zn.sub.4 and the structural formula Zn.sub.4 O(CH.sub.3 CO.sub.2).sub.6, has been described in the literature. See The Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, March 1954, Volume 27, Number 2, pages 112-114. In this literature article, and in others, the compound is prepared by slowly distilling powdered anhydrous zinc acetate in a high vacuum. Zinc oxyacetate sublimes gradually and is collected as a crystalline crust on a cool place in the container. This method is time consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and economical process of making zinc and other metal oxycarboxylates. It is a further object of the invention to provide a metal compound which is an effective vehicle for supplying the metal to plants, animals and humans.